


10 Days

by coockie8



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Roller Coaster, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mortality, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Confusion, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:30:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4451165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every month for 10 days, Shadow goes into a form of heat; cutting off in inhuman abilities and turning him mortal. Sonic finds him injured in an alley and takes him in; holding him prisoner until he can find out why Shadow has suddenly become mortal. Over the course of the 10 day cycle, Shadow's 'mating' pheromones get stronger and stronger, and Sonic, who doesn't know about the heat, can't seem to figure out why he has the sudden urge to jump his rival.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is an idea I got for a story at like 4 AM the other night, and it seemed really cool at the time, so I’m gonna give it a shot. Also, long ass summary; sorry.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shadow's heat begins and he flees Eggman's base in fear, only to get injured and wind up with Sonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the first chapter.... It's pretty short.... Hopefully they'll get longer.

Shadow shot up in bed; panting heavily. He felt off; hot all over, and his pelvis hurt. He pushed himself to his feet and left his room; glancing at the clock as he did, it was 3:30 AM. Shadow smirked slightly when he saw a light under Rouge’s door; he knocked and waited for her to answer. The door opened with a metallic clang and the seductive bat smirked at Shadow

“What’s happening, Handsome?”

She cooed. Shadow glanced around before looking back at Rouge

“What’s the date?”

He asked softly. She leaned back and checked her wall; probably looking at a calendar

“June 13th, why?”

She hummed. Shadow’s face fell to that of dread before he turned away from her

“Just curious,”

He mumbled before speeding off; he needed to get out of there, it wasn’t safe for him anymore. Rouge blinked in confusion as she watched Shadow leave, before shrugging and heading back into her room

“Whatever,”

She mumbled; the door closing behind her. 

Shadow was back in the city now, slowly making his way down the street; he could feel his body getting weaker and weaker by the second. He needed to find somewhere to hide for the next 10 days, and fast.

“Ya know; wrong lighting and someone dumb enough, you could look just like Sonic,”

A voice informed. Shadow whipped around to be face-to-face with a very skeevy looking human man. Shadow stumbled back and narrowed his eyes at the man

“I bets yer the ones whose beens gettin’ Sonic in all dis trouble,”

The man hissed. Shadow’s eyes widened and he turned away

“I’m in no mood to deal with scum like you,”

He hissed. The man snarled; pulling a knife out of his pocket and attacking Shadow. The striped hedgehog narrowly dodged the oncoming attack only to slash his left wrist on a piece of loose metal hanging off a dumpster. He yelped and grabbed at his wrist before turning and running from the psychotic human. The blood seeped through his glove and dripped onto the ground as he ran; he wouldn’t get very far with an injury like this. After what must have been an hour of running, Shadow collapsed against a wall; blood loss making him dizzy.

“Shadow?”

A muffled voice asked as a dark figure knelt down in front of him. Shadow glanced up at this dark figure; he knew that voice, and that shape. Hands grabbed and pressed down on Shadow’s bleeding wrist

“Why aren’t you healing Sha-?”

The voice muffled more and more until Shadow could no longer understand it, then his world went dark.

Hour’s later, Days maybe? Shadow woke up to an excruciating pain in his left arm. His eyes shot open and he moved to get up

“Hold him down; I finally got the vein to stop bleeding and if he moves I’ll puncture it again!”

The familiar voice from earlier snapped, and then hands were on Shadow. An arm wrapped around his neck and a strong hand held his left shoulder down, while 2 small hands gripped his left elbow to stop his arm from moving, and 2 small, feminine hands held his hips down while someone sat on his legs; assuming the owner of those feminine hands. A searing pain shot up Shadow’s arm when some kind of liquid was poured into the wound; presumably alcohol or peroxide. A scream tore its way from Shadow’s throat

“Sorry, but no one trusts us anymore ‘cause of you; if I brought you to a hospital, they’d just think _I_ did this to you then arrest me,”

The voice informed apologetically. Shadow turned his head just in time to see Sonic stick a needle with thread attached through the skin on his wrist. It hurt, it hurt like hell; Shadow had never had to experience this kind of pain before, he’d never needed stitches before, he’d never needed to have an injury cleaned before, simply because he was never injured long enough _to_ need these things. Being unaccustomed to this kind of raw agony, Shadow couldn’t stop himself from screaming, especially seeing as Sonic’s work was nowhere near gentle, and he clearly had very little experience in what he was currently doing; he’d probably only ever done this to himself.

“I’m sorry, I wish we had something to numb it, but we don’t,”

A female voice apologized sincerely. Shadow looked down at Amy; the one holding his lower body down. He whimpered before sinking his teeth into the red arm around his neck. Knuckles flinched but otherwise didn’t stop Shadow from mutilating his arm

“You almost done Sonic; Shadow’s getting bitey,”

The red echidna informed. Sonic nodded

“If I go any faster I’ll cut the vein,”

He hissed.

“Just focus on stitching,”

Tails scolded; shifting his hands on Shadow’s arm. The blue hedgehog whimpered softly but did as he was told. Shadow watched him closely; whimpering against Knuckles’ arm as Sonic knelt down to get a better look at the cut

“Don’t worry Shads, he’s almost done,”

Knuckles assured kindly. The ebony hedgehog glanced up at him and whimpered again before closing his eyes. After what felt like an eternity to Shadow, Sonic finally pulled away

“All done, Shadow,”

He informed. The ebony hedgehog opened his eyes and release Knuckles’ arm as Sonic’s friends let him up

“Told you he was almost done," 

Knuckles chuckled. Shadow brought his arm closer to his face; staring in awe at the massive gash that went down his wrist. The stitching work was crude, but it worked. Sonic sat down on the edge of the bed

"You gonna tell me why you’re not healing?”

He asked softly. Shadow looked up from his injury and glared daggers at the blue hero

“Fuck you,”

He spat. Sonic’s eyes widened and he actually flinched away; Shadow was always a little hostile, but never downright nasty. Something was obviously up, but Shadow obviously didn’t want to talk about it. Sonic sighed and stood up; pulling off his blood soaked gloves

“Well, you’ll be here for a while, so you can talk when you’re ready,”

He informed; pointing to the shackle around Shadow’s right ankle.

“It’s a pretty shitty apartment and I don’t have air conditioning, so it gets pretty hot; but there’s a fan,”

He stated; pointing over to the fan whirring in the corner.

“Now, if you don’t mind; I’m gonna go wash your blood off my arms,”

He finished before leaving. Amy skipped after him

“Sorry about him; he was just really worried, and I guess he’s kinda offended because you snapped at him after everything he’s done,”

Tails explained. Shadow averted his gaze

“I didn’t ask for his damn help,”

He grumbled. Knuckles scoffed 

“He just saved your damn life; you could show some gratitude!”

He snapped. Shadow glared at Knuckles

“I. Didn’t. Ask. For. His. Damn. Help!”

He punctuated. Knuckles growled, to which Tails put a hand on his shoulder

“Don’t Knuckles; getting mad won’t solve anything,”

He soothed. Knuckles scoffed and stormed out of the room, Tails sighed and scampered after him. Shadow lied back down and stared up at the ceiling; he had to get out of here before it was too late. A yawn bubbled up in his chest… Well… Maybe he could wait until tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, Sonic's apartment is modeled after mine.... I might put up an over head view of it on DA, if I do I'll post a link, just so you guys can get a visual.... I got lazy in creativity, shut up.

**Author's Note:**

> Each Chapter will be 1 day, so hopefully the chapters in this story will be longer than in the other ones. Also, despite this story taking place during SA2, I’m gonna try to base Amy’s personality more off of Boom!Amy, simply because I’d prefer Boom!Amy to normal Amy. (I really hate normal Amy.)
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
